not soHome Sweet Home
by Liley4evr
Summary: Erin is popular. No one knows Ian. They live next door to each other. Same lives at home, but different at school. Can Ian change Erin? Or will Erin conform Ian? Or will they be 'just friends? Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own FD3 or Erin or Ian.

A/N: New story! Woo Hoo! I hope you guys like it. It starts off a little weird, but I think it's gonna get good. Read and Review. :D Thanks.

* * *

Erin was always the most popular. She hung out with the "it" girls all her life. That is, until she turned 15. On her 15th birthday, November 4th, 2006, her whole life flipped upside down.

She had always hidden her family from her "friends". None of them knew about the bruises. None of them knew about the fights. None of them knew about the cuts.

But on November 4th, Ian knew.

Ian lived next door to Erin. He didn't know her, and in his mind, he didn't want to. He saw her a lot. He heard her talk on the phone, and he didn't like the way she dressed. But he was never one to judge solely on appearance.

It was about 10:00 PM. Ian was sitting in his room, door locked, music up loud. He heard a noise from next door. A loud noise. Loud enough to hear over his music. He got up and walked over to his window. He saw Erin sitting outside on the curb, bent over, looking like she was about to throw-up. Ian was a nice guy. He grabbed his coat and a blanket and ran out the door, completely ignoring his drunken mothers protests.

He got outside and walked over to where Erin was. She was crying, hard. He knelt next to her and placed the blanket around her shoulders. That startled her. She jumped and turned around.

"Shit. You scared the shit out of me." She paused and looked at the ground. Her lip and nose were bleeding. "Thanks. For the blanket. I'm Erin." She turned to Ian and smiled. She offered him her hand. He held out his and shook hers.

"I'm Ian. Why don't you come inside? We'll get you all cleaned up and ill make you some tea or something. would you like that?" He tried to be as sweet as possible. After all, she was kinda cute, and he did have a soft spot for red-heads.

"That's sounds great. My parents won't care.'" She looked at the ground. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "They wouldn't care if I died." She mumbled.

Ian got up off of the ground and helped Erin to her feet. It felt awkward to him, but he placed his arm around her and led her inside. Lucky for Ian, his mother, carrie, was passed out drunk on the couch; his father hasn't been home in 6 years. Ian led Erin into the bathroom. He grabbed gauze and hydrogen peroxide and began to clean the blood away.

"oww.." Erin whined. Ian thought it was kinda cute, but he pulled it away.

"Are you okay? Am I hurting you?"

"No, sorry. It just stings a little, but I know its better if we do it." She smiled. Ian finished cleaning her up and took her to his room.

Ian's room was painted black, his bedding was red and his carpet was gray. Erin liked the way it felt. To her, it felt like home; a thing that she's never had.

"So, what kind of tea would you like?" Ian asked awkwardly.

"I'm okay. Thanks for everything. You're real sweet." She smiled. "You go to McKinley High right?" Ian nodded. "I've seen you around. I didn't know you lived here though." A long pause. "It was my dad."

Ian looked at her, "what?"

She pointed at her face as she sat down on his bed. "He hit me. He does it a lot. I guess that since mom's gone, and he can't beat on her anymore, he has to beat on me. This time, I didn't deserve it. I didn't even say two words to him. Sometimes i wonder if he even knows what he's doing to me."

"Have you called the police?" Ian asked, he sat down next to Erin on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"No. I'm afraid. I don't want anyone finding out about this. My friends don't even know where I live, let alone know what my dad does to me. They've never seen the bruises, they've never heard the fights. They wouldn't understand. They think that I'm someone that I'm not." Erin started to cry. Tears fell fast from her beautiful blue/green eyes. Suddenly, Ian felt like he wanted to make all of her fears and her tears go away. He felt like he wanted to take care of her, not just because she was hurting. But something inside of him, felt the urge to take away everything bad from her life.

"Why don't you just crash here tonight? I don't want you to go back to your house. Not unless you desperately need to." Ian said. Erin looked up into Ian's eyes and smiled. She had never felt so loved and so cared for in her life. Something inside her just screamed, STAY. So she nodded.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll crash on the floor, or on the couch, if me being in here weirds you out." Erin giggled and shook her head.

"If you want, you can sleep in the bed with me. I don't want you to be too far away from me." Ian blushed and Erin giggled again. "Or, you don't have to. It's up to you."

"if you want me to sleep in the bed, then I will." Ian smiled and Erin nodded.

"Would you mind if I borrowed a shirt to sleep in though? I'll just wear this same outfit tomorrow, but I don't want to sleep in it."

"Yeah, hang on, I'll get you one." Ian got up and walked into his closet. Erin laid back onto Ian's pillows. She smiled. The pillows smelled really good. Ian cam back out with a shirt in his hand and tossed it to her. She picked it up. It was a longer black Sex Pistols t-shirt. She looked past the shirt to Ian.

"Who are the Sex Pistols?" Erin asked innocently.

"They're an old punk band from London, in the 70's. They were amazing. Here, I'll let you listen." Ian walked over to his stereo system and popped in a CD. A song started up. This was definitely music that Erin had never listened to, but she liked it. No, she loved it. She moved her head with the music, and soon, she was up with Ian, jumping around and having fun.

After a couple songs, Erin sat back on Ian's bed and laughed. Ian turned off the stereo and walked over to the bed and sat down.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time. I really like that band. Maybe, you could mix me a CD of them sometime." She smiled.

"Yeah, I will. Well, hey, it's late, we've got school tomorrow. You wanna get changed? I'll just wait outside the bedroom. Just open the door when you're done." She nodded. Ian walked out and shut the door. A couple moments later, Erin opened the door. She was standing in his room, wearing nothing but his shirt. Ian smiled. She looked hot.

"alright." Ian walked in and walked over to his closet. " You look good in that. If you want, you can keep it." Ian slid off his shirt and pants and threw them in the laundry.

"Thanks, and sure. I do like it. You know, today's my birthday." Ian turned around and looked at her. He smiled. "Happy Birthday Pip."

"What's pip?"

"Well, honestly, I have no idea. Just a little nickname I guess." He laughed. Erin smiled.

"Well okay... Zip." Erin laid down in bed, under the covers and Ian walked over. He turned out the light and crawled in bed too. He was sure not to get too close, but Erin snuggled up to him.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. For being a great friend, even though we just met. For helping me. For letting me crash here. Just for everything. It means a lot to me. You're seriously a great friend." With that she kissed Ian on the cheek and turned away.

"You're welcome. It means a lot that you want me here." Ian smiled and hugged her.

They fell asleep that night, in each others arms. They just met, but Erin knew something was gonna change. Ian knew something was going to happen. They both knew it was for the better. And they loved it.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. If you want a new chapter, let me know. I'll get it up asap. I wanted to do something a little different than usual, so I hope it's good. Let me know what you thought of it.  
reviews are LOVE. Thanks. Love, Sammy


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :(

A/N: I hope everyone likes my new chapter! I really like it and it's a lot better than the last I think. I hope you like the ending. R&R.

* * *

Ian got up early the next morning for school. He stood up and looked at Erin. For the first time he noticed that she was gorgeous. He smiled. In his head he could see her as a total Punk Rock Goddess. Too bad she hung with the wrong crowd. Her little preppy friends just wouldn't approve.

Erin rolled over and opened up her eyes. She smiled.

"Hey, thanks again. You know, for letting me crash here. I really appreciate it." She smiled and got up. Ian turned to leave the room, but Erin stopped him.

"It's okay, you don't have to leave, I'll just throw on my clothes real fast and you can too. It'll be faster, we can get to school sooner." Ian nodded.

"Hey, how do you usually get to school?" Ian asked Erin as she slid on her jeans.

"I walk. Why?"

"Well, I drive to school, do you want a ride? Warning though, it's kinda a creepy van. And, I don't know if you'd want your friends to see you with me." Ian looked down. He was ashamed of himself, so why wouldn't a gorgeous, popular girl be ashamed of him too?

"I'd love to get a ride. And, I could care less about what they say. They aren't true friends. You're my true friend." Erin looked up at him and smiled.

Ian was shocked, he didn't know what to say. He had just met her and she's telling him that he's her true friend. It makes him happy.

"Wow, well that's kinda a surprise. But, I'm glad. You're a great friend Erin. And, I really wanna get to know you more. Maybe next time, we won't hang out under such terrible circumstances, you know?"

"Ian... I would absolutely LOVE to get to know you better. You seem like a great guy. Do you wanna eat lunch together today? I mean, we don't have to, but I would just love to be with you. Maybe you could tell me some more of those punk bands that you listen to." Erin smiled. She was genuinely starting to like Ian.

"That sounds awesome. Why don't you meet me out by the tree in the back baseball field. I eat there everyday."

"Sounds good."

They finished getting dressed and they got there stuff together.

"Alright, I guess we're going to be a little early to school today, but oh well. We'll just talk or something. Is that okay? Or maybe, I can stop by a coffee shop and we can get some coffee?" Ian suggested as they hopped into the van. Ian's mom was still passed out in the Living Room.

"Yeah. I think we should get some coffee."

Ian turned on his radio and System of A Down came on. He smiled and began to band his head and sing along.

"Who is this?" Erin asked.

"System of A Down. There a hella tight band. This song is called Chop Suey. I just love how its so unpredictable. You never know whether is going to get really fast and loud, or if it's going to get slower and quiet...er." He smiled. Erin liked this music.

"Zip?"

"Yes.... Pip?" Ian said with a chuckle.

Erin Smiled. " You're pretty awesome. I mean like way cooler than any of the guys I know. You're nothing like I thought you'd be, when I first saw you. I won't lie, when you first came up to me, I was a little intimidated by you, but now.... I don't know... You're just amazing."

Ian blushed. "Well, Erin. You're pretty amazing too. You're beautiful and smart, and not like your so-called-friends. You're different. You seem to like my music, which I love about you. You're open to new things. You're a great person, Erin. I'm really glad that I met you and I hope that we'll hang out more." Ian pulled up to the coffee shop, parked and turned off the car. Ian turned to Erin and smiled.

Erin leaned over and kissed Ian. Ian pulled back.

"Erin, I don't know if that's a good idea. I like you, I do, but you've got to think if this is what you want. Your friends won't like me. And you have to decide whether or not you're ready to turn your back on them. You know that they won't accept you if you're with me."

Erin kissed him again.

"Ian, I don't care. You're the sweetest, hottest, smartest, most loving, most caring guy I have ever met. You listen to AMAZING music, you dress totally cool, and I do want to be with you. You're my Zip."

"And you're my Pip. Well, Erin, will you be my girlfriend?"

erin smiled.

"Of course Zip."

Ian smiled. He wondered if Erin would consider wearing less pink and more black. He chuckled at the thought.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Oh, just thinking about what would happen if you went all Punk Rock on the school."

"Well, what if I did? What if I want to? And what if I like it better than what I am now?"

"I would really love that." Ian laughed.

"I'll buy some black eyeliner today. Hows that?"

"How would you like to go down to my favorite store after school? It's got a ton of things that would look amazing on you, but remember, you don't have to buy anything. Don't feel obligated to. Oh, and I have to work tonight, so are you going to be okay at your place tonight? If not, I'll try to get off early and you can crash at my place again."

"Yeah, I would love to go to your favorite store. And I think I'll be okay. If not, I'll just lock myself in my room. Don't worry about me, okay?"

"Erin, you're my girlfriend, I have to worry. Listen, if it gets bad, just get out of your place, take a bunch of your clothes, and crawl in through my window. You can just leave a bunch of your stuff at my place, and just crash in my bed. I'll get there as soon as work lets me go, alright?"

"Alright." Erin kissed him and they got out of the van to grab some coffee.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! Reviews are LOVE!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own any of this.

A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS HAS TAKEN ME SO LONG. :( HOPE YOU STILL R&R. :)

* * *

We go to school and I walked over and opened up Erin's door for her. She got out and grabbed my hand.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"why wouldn't I want to? You're my boyfriend."

I locked up my van and held her books for her.

"Them." I said looking towards her group of friends, who were already staring, jaws dropped; some of them ere whispering.

"fuck them."

Erin pulled my hand and we started walking into the school. I saw Erin's ex-boyfriend, Kevin. He looked over and glared. Everyone know that he's still after Erin, and she keeps saying no, but he doesn't get it. He started walking towards us. I just pulled erin close to me.

"Hey baby, what are you doing with McKinley?"

"first of all, I am NOT your baby. And Second of all, IAN is my boyfriend."

"boyfriend? Right. How much did he pay you to say that?"

"Kev, I'm not you girl anymore, so mind your own business. And he is my boyfriend. He's been a better boyfriend in the past 10 minutes than you were in 10 months. So, Kevin, kiss my ass. Stay away from me. I don't want you now, I never will again. I'm with Ian. For GOOD."

"Whatever. You're making a huge mistake. I'll prove it to you. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you. You'll come back to me. I know you will."

"Keep Dreaming. She's mine now Kevin."

"Stay out of this McKinley. This is my fight."

"No one is fighting. No one is being fought over. Erin just told you to get lost and now I am saying it too. Get lost Fischer, no one wants you around."

"Better watch it McKinley."

Kevin turned around and walked back over to all of his buddies. I had never once stood up for myself. I honestly didn't think they even knew my name. I walked erin to her class. We were pretty quiet except for the good-bye and the long, passionate kiss.

After school, I picked Erin up right out front. She opened the door and slammed it shut. She crossed her arms and her red hair fell across her face. I pushed her hair behind her earand saw her tear-streaked face.

"Baby, what's wrong? Whay are you crying?"

"nothing. It's okay. Just a bunch of total BS." She said wiping away her tears.

"talk to me."

"basically, my friends said that either I be with you or I be with them. So I told them I'd rather be with you. They smirked and walked away. But I'm glad. I don't have to lie anymore. I can be myself with you and I love that so much."

"well, I hope you are happy. I'm glad you picked me, but I hope it was the best choice for you."

"It is. They weren't true friends. You are. They didn't even know that I live in a bad place ina crappy house with a shitty dad. And even thought that is all true, you still stick by me through all of it."

"well, for everything you go through, you're strong. I think you're an amazing person. And I am damn glad that you are spending your life, or part of it at least, with me. You are amazing erin Ulmer."

Erin smiled at me and tucked her fallen hair behind her ears.

"Thanks Ian. You're pretty great too. I'm glad that I picked you over those backstabbers. Now, let's for to that store you love, before you have to go to work."

"Alright. Sounds good. You mind if I turn on the radie?"

"Sounds good. I like your music."

"I'm glad you like my music. It's pretty geat, huh?"

We laughed. I flipped on the radio to the local rock station. They were playing You're Gonna Go Far, Kid, by The Offspring. I started singing along with them.

_With a thousand lies and a good disguise, hit 'em right between the eyes, hit 'em right between the eyes. When you walk away, nothing more to say see the lightning in their ryrs, see them running for their lives._

Erin's voice interupted my singing. I turned to her.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, you have a great voice. And I also wanted to know who this is."

"Thanks. And this is The Offspring. They're pretty good. I got some of their songs at home. I'll let you listen sometime. And since you like my voice, maybe I'll sing you some of my own songs."

"You writed songs?"

"Sometimes. You know? Just little nothings."

"I'm sure that they are just great. And I would love to hear them all."

I smiled. It was nice to have someonelike Erin in my life. She is amazing and I really life her. We pulled into the parking lot of Hot topic. I jumped out and raced to Erin's door. I opened her door and helped .

"Alright, so this is Hot Topic. I know everyone who works here and I spend way too much money here."

"I can't wait to get some things."

We walked inside and Erin instantly want for the black skinny jeans. I couldn't help but smile a little. She grabbed a bunch of jeans and shirts and shoes and went to the dressing room. She came out a little bit later in a pair of black ripped tripp skinny jeans, a tight gray Disturbed t-shirt, and all black converse. She looked hot!

"wow, Erin you look absolutley amazing."

"Really you think so? I'm glad. I love this outfit. It is so comfy and also really cute. You really like it?"

"I love it. But I think you look amazing in anything and everything that you wear."

"Thanks." She blushed.

1 hour and $250.00 later, we left. I dropped her off at her house and I drove off to work. Work was long, hard, and boring. I got off at about 11:30. It took me about 20 minutes to get home. I walked inside. Carrie was passed out in the couch with an empty bottle of Rum in her hand. I grabbed it and threw it in the recycling, put a blanket over Carrie and walked up to my room. I was surprised when I opened the door and saw erin laying in my bed. She was wearing some shorts and wrapped up in a sweatshirt. She had a bag of clothes laying on the floor.

I stripped off my shirt and pants and crawled into bed next to her. I pushed her hair out of her face and saw exactly why she snuck in. He left eye was swollen and bruised, her lip was swollen and bloody, and there was still a little blood left on the edge of her nose. I didn't want to wake her. I didn't want to know why that bastard did this to her. I just wanted to hold her and never let her go. My Angel. Forever. No one would ever hurt her again, not with me around.

* * *

A/N: reviews are love. new chatpers soon. promise.


End file.
